Last Regret
by SurrealGenesis
Summary: have you ever felt regret for past mistakes? have you ever been overwhelmed by sheer passion that you go overboard? hurting the very person you love? Ranma learns this the hard way One Shot Complete


**_This is something i've had on my mind for awhile now. it's a pretty dark fic it's the first one i've wrote. Ranma is really OOC in this fic but i've been wanting to write him this way. he has many fiances but never shows any affection so my guess is that he's bottling it up, and as you'll see in this fic, bottling emotions up lead to terrible things. Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Ranma 1/2, it's characters, or any of it's affiliates im just borrowing Rumiko Takahashi's characters for awhile._**

* * *

Do you ever wonder why you feel what you feel? Or how this feelings occur or how to stop them, for instance lust? The feeling of lust, a powerful thing, it can overwhelm you, make you something your not, turn you into a sex-crazed beast with only perverted intentions in mind. Though many of us may think perverted thoughts one way or another, we never actually play those thoughts out, for we don't either have the nerve, or the ability to keep down the shame, depending on the severity of the given erotic thoughts.

But what would happen if this thoughts became real? What if you became the thing you sought out to destroy, to banish from your memory banks? What would the overall consequences be, and how would everyone you know react? Ranma learns this out the hard way.

Kasumi was busy doing laundry outside, it was summer and the birds were chirping happily in the brisk summer morning, all was well with the world. To Kasumi, this was a daily occurrence, she would get up early everyday to wash the dirty laundry and hang them on the line, always humming a delightful tune as she did so, though some may call her a slave labourer, given that she practically does everything in this house to maintain it, to keep it tidy, she thoroughly didn't mind after all, the death of her mother had devastated her family, so since she was the oldest daughter, she thought it best to follow on in her mothers footsteps quite literally, and cater for the family. Unbeknownst to Kasumi, a figure was gazing at her from a bedroom window, having just got out of bed, Ranma had opened the curtains and looked down to see Kasumi in the garden.

"_**She's so beautiful, gorgeous brown hair, nice curvaceous body, big breasts, cute bu- wait what!? Ok calm down Ranma calm down cuz if you don't you'll never get rid of this**_" Ranma said, the indent in his trousers getting even bigger. Ranma ran to the bathroom with a heavy blush on his face and locked the door. Taking down his trousers, he gazed upon his swollen member with shame. "_**I can't even glance at Kasumi anymore without getting excited. I shouldn't be doing this she's my fiancés sister for christ sake! If it's anyone I should be getting excited about it's-" **_a quick glance of Akane lingered in Ranma's mind for awhile before being shoved out by a imageofKasumi._** "Kasumi" **_sighed Ranma dreamily closing his eyes, he imagined Kasumi undressing in front of him, revealing herself in all her naked glory, causing him to get more excited then he once was. Suddenly, he realised that was going overboard. Snapping out of his reverie, he cleared his head of Kasumi but soon realised he still hard a raging member, and that nothing he could possibly do was going to calm it down; except one thing. Sighing, Ranma realised that it was the only possible way to calm it down.

20 Minutes Later

Ranma unlocked the bathroom door, a look of shame sporting his face, though what he did was exhilarating, the reasoning for it was wrong, he had thought cheated on his fiancé Akane! And he didn't feel right also. He had never acted this way before, it was way out of character for him, sure he had always liked Kasumi but he had never lusted after her until 3 months ago when he accidentally saw her get out of the furo, her still wet sexy body drove him mad, it awakened a deep passion that had long embedded itself within, just waiting to be released.

After clearing his head of Kasumi, Ranma made his way downstairs, his stomach rumbling, he prepared to take his mind off Kasumi and on something else; food. A strong smell filled the air as he came downstairs which was coming from the kitchen, in which, Kasumi was preparing breakfast for everyone. Ranma peered into the kitchen, lust eroding his judgement, he took his time to examine Kasumi preparing breakfast, well more like examining her body more than anything. However, Ranma took control of his desires pretty quickly, and managed to return to reality and sit round the table without Kasumi spotting him, this was one of those times he was lucky to be taught the Umi-Sen-Ken from his oath of a father, this speed came in handy.

Kasumi came into the dining room with breakfast just moments after Ranma had sat down, and begun serving breakfast. For once, all was quiet during breakfast time in the Tendo household, which usually wasn't a good sign as it seemed to be that chaos always struck the tendo household, most prominently in the morning. Surprisingly for Ranma, he only had one serving, which shocked everyone at the table, for they knew that he had at least 4 or 5 helpings until he was satisfied, when asked what was wrong with him by everyone at the table, Ranma shrugged it off, stating that he was feeling kinda ill so he wasn't that hungry, luckily for Ranma everyone believed his cock and bull story and decided not to go into it any further.

After breakfast, everyone decided to part, Genma and Soun decided to play some Shogi, Nabiki went out, saying how she'll be awhile at Kuno's house collecting on the debts that he had owed her for quite awhile now, Akane also went out, saying that she was going to meet her friends and go shopping for a few hours, leaving only Ranma and Kasumi, life's a bitch aint it?

He wanted her, he needed her oh how did, he could take her right here right now, upon the kitchen sink, or the kitchen floor it didn't matter all that mattered was Kasumi, HIS Kasumi.

"_**Ranma could you hand me that dish please?" **_clearing his head, Ranma turned to see Kasumi sporting a gracious smile upon her lips, her warm succulent lips, how great they would be to ki- "_**Ranma you there?" **_shaking his Ranma put on a goofy grin

"_**Sorry Kasumi my mind was elsewhere here you go"**_ Ranma said giving her the dish.

"_**Thank you Ranma" **_Kasumi said, washing the dish unbeknownst to Ranma staring at her full on. Her body was so good, it made him feel so alive, he felt a rush of power whenever he thought about Kasumi, but when looking upon and being so close to her, it made him feel invincible. He couldn't take it any longer, his burning desires for too much for him to handle, his lust now going into overdrive, appearing behind Kasumi, he took a hold of her waist and swung her round to face him.

Kasumi didn't know what to do, she was just cleaning dishes when Ranma took a hold of her and spun her around, she didn't know what was going on nor was she too thrilled with Ranma tracing his fingers upon and down her waist.

"_**Ranma what are you doing?!"**_ Kasumi asked, in a tone which she rarely ever uses. Ranma didn't reply, smirking he cupped her ass with both his hands before smashing his lips onto hers, using the opportunity he got for distracting Kasumi with his handy work. Kasumi was too shocked for words, was Ranma going to rape her? She frantically tried to get free from Ranma's grip but to no avail, he was just too strong for her. Using his hands, Ranma tore off the top half of Kasumi's blouse, and began to massage one of her breasts with one hand, while the other hand dug deeper for something more moist, more satisfying. Kasumi gasped in shock and ecstasy as Ranma fiddled with her nipple and her delicate area. Welling up with tears, she realised that she was going to get raped, she thought Ranma was a kind guy but now it seemed he wasn't, she had misjudged him. Breaking the kiss, Kasumi looked up at a very smug and clearly happy Ranma, on her getting even tighter, Kasumi couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears "_**why Ranma? How could you do something like this" **_Kasumi cried in between sobs. Smirking, Ranma tightened his grip even more, groping her body with his perverted hands.

"B_**ecause your mine Kasumi, you've been mine for months now and now I'm finally getting what I deserve"**_

"_**Your Sick Ranma!!! let me go now!!" **_shouted Kasumi, squirming with all her might to try to get free, but no use since Ranma held unimaginable strength. Realising that Kasumi was getting to loud, that she could alert someone to what he was doing, Ranma slapped Kasumi hard right across the face. Kasumi never saw it coming, the blow was more powerful then he originally expected, as it caused Kasumi to hit the floor with a rather loud bang.

Having heard the bang, Soun and Genma snapped out of their concentration of their Shogi game , wondering what the bang was, looking at each other, they shrugged it off, having become accustomed to everyday shenanigans in the house, they assumed it was Master and Ranma having a fight or something like that, how wrong they were.

Kasumi had hit the ground hard, she was hurting and aroused all over, she was never used to either they were all relatively new to her, this wasn't how she expected her first time to be, being raped by a person she thought to be a friend. Growling, Ranma scooped Kasumi up and preceded to go up to her room.

"_**Heh were gonna have a lot of fun Kasumi, believe me you'll be begging me to continue, and if you cry for help at all during I will kill you got it?!**_" Kasumi just nodded, crying all the way to her room, her heart was racing and she was freaking out, she was scared what Ranma was going to do to her, and if it were to be a daily occurrence, she would have to live in fear the rest of her life, pretending to be happy on the outside whilst practically dying on the inside with Ranma raping her daily. Ranma kicked open her door and threw her on the bed, making sure to bolt the door shut before having his way with Kasumi.

* * *

Panting heavily, Ranma got off of Kasumi and lied right next to her, his seed dripping out of her delicate area. Kissing Kasumi on the cheek, Ranma got dressed and left her room, leaving Kasumi to weep uncontrollably for the way Ranma had treated her, she felt like such a slut. It was from this point on when Ranma's brain finally kicked in again, the lust completely drained out of his system. the thoughts flooded back to him, how he abused her during sex, physically and mentally breaking her down just to use her to his own gain, how he raped her, he never thought he would rape anyone more or less Kasumi. He let lust control him, he let it consume him to the point of inflicting grievous harm on someone he loved just to get with her, he felt sick to his stomach. Bursting into tears, Ranma ran into his room, collecting a few certain things before sealing himself away in the dojo.

Nabiki and Akane returned at the same time, both laughing at a joke they shared when they heard heavy sobbing coming from Kasmi's room. Panic striking them, they both ran right up the stairs and burst into the room to see Kasumi naked weeping like mad.

"Kasumi what happened ?! Who did this too you?!" they both shouted in unison. Kasumi looked up to her two younger sisters and in between sobs replied.

"It was Ranma, Ranma raped me while you were away" Kasumi cried, bursting into tears again

"What?!!" Akane and Nabiki both screamed

"He came at me in the kitchen just after you both left and seduced me to do all kinds of perverted things for him Kasumi said, still with hints of sobbing there and then.

"That disgusting pervert!! I'm gonna kill him for what he's done to you Kasumi" shouted Akane as she stormed out of the room, followed by Nabiki and Kasumi, who wrapped Kasumi in a blanket before preceding downstairs.

Akane looked all over the place, wasn't in the furo, nor the garden nor the house for that matter so he must be hiding in the dojo, that coward im gonna teach him for what he's done to Kasumi.

Joining Akane at the door were Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun and Genma, who had been informed of the situation by Nabiki. Kicking the door down, they were met with a gruesome site, hanging from the dojo ceiling, hung the lifeless corpse of a certain young teenager; Ranma Saotome. Attached to his lifeless from was a letter, gasping with horror everyone screamed blue murder at the site in front of them, it was just unreal. Hesitantly, Akane nervously took the letter from the still warm body of Ranma,it seemed that he must of just recently killed himself. Akane opened the letter as everyone gathered round to listen to what it had to say:

_Dear everyone_

_ I have recently committed an ill crime which I am horrifically ashamed of. I have raped Kasumi and I felt so bad, I let my lust consume me and I couldn't control myself. I see now that you were right after all Akane, I am a heartless perverted jerk and I always will be so I've __decided to kill myself, I have shamed my families honour and the only way to redeem myself is if I end my life. Goodbye everyone I will not see any of you in the afterlife as I will be tortured and damned in hell for all eternity, it is what I deserve. _

_P.S. Kasumi, Sorry_

_Ranma Saotome. _

_Cries of sadness and despair were all that shook the tendo residence that night, the after effects causing Genma to kill himself due to the fact that he couldn't live without his son, and Kasumi too also killed herself, due the never-ending nightmares of rape and torture that drove her to the brink of despair. _

_A Not So Happy End_

**_A/N Pretty dark fic if i do so myself. Anyway for those who are dissapointed about not showing the sex scene, Fanfiction has prevented me to do so, if any of you want to see the uncut version of this fic send me a request via Email and i'll sort it out for yer. PLease remember to Review and comment! also i'm always open to criticisms so don't be afraid to me what i'm doing wrong, i may just fix it =D if i get enough requests i'll keep doing fics like this so if you want me to do another dark fic just tell me which characters are involved and what you want to happen and i'll get back to yer =)_**

_**SurrealGenesis Out ^!!^**  
_


End file.
